Gingo Lineup
|headquarters= |major_broadcasting_contracts= |formerly_known_as= |sister_network= |format=Animated programming block |running_time=2 hours |original_language(s)=English |voices_of= }}The Gingo Lineup (also known as the Universal/Gingo Lineup and known as Universal Family in some other countries or known on air as simply Gingo) was a created-for-syndication two-hour animated television programming block produced by Gingo Animation in association with Universal Television Animation with distribution through their syndication affiliate Universal Television. National ad sales for the syndicated blocks was handled with barter basis available. Ad could have been stitched together different programs throughout the three blocks. Many of the cartoons broadcast on the block were Gingo produced programs, though some are Universal produced and some third party programming from other companies, a few of the programs are anime. The syndicated Gingo Lineup block was relaunched as the Gingo Channel on May 28, 2005. The 22 cable channels and blocks using the Gingo Lineup brand around the world were relaunched under the Gingo Channel brand over the next four years, concluding with the rebranding of the Polish channel in February 2009. History On March 12, 1996, animation studio Gingo Animation announced that it would be forming a joint venture with MCA Inc., the then-parent company of Universal Studios, to launch an animation-focused television programming block for syndication. Under the arrangement, Universal would be in charge of handling advertising sales and distribution for the new block, while Gingo would be involved in acquiring and producing programming alongside Universal Cartoon Studios (later Universal Television Animation). Additionally, MCA TV's previous syndicated children's programming block, the Universal Family Network, merged into the new Gingo block shortly after, even though some international TV stations were named simply Universal Family. The Gingo Lineup debuted on syndication on August 31, 1996, airing on Saturday mornings from 8:00 a.m. to 11:00 a.m. and weekdays from 3:00 p.m. to 5:00 p.m. (the block was structured to air in all time zones, airing on a tape delay outside of the Eastern Time Zone, to adjust the recommended airtime of the block to each zone, and thus during its first five years an exact timeslot for its programs was not announced on-air). With its 4 feeds, Gingo Lineup was on Fox, The WB, UPN and independent stations and out performed the networks' Saturday blocks by November 16. On August 23, 1997, the Saturday block was extended by one hour, airing from 8:00 a.m. to Noon Eastern Time. Gingo Channel On August 21, 2004, Universal Television and Gingo announced the launch of the Gingo Channel, a relaunching of the Gingo Lineup block that would serve as a new digital cable and satellite channel in the United States, as well as the new brand for the 22 existing Gingo Lineup-branded cable channels and program blocks worldwide. An English dub of the Japanese series Onegai My Melody titled My Melody's Magical Adventure was the last acquired series to be added to the block as it was added on May 2, 2005. The syndicated Gingo Lineup block ended its nine-year run on May 28, 2005, with the last program to air being an episode of The Pandemoniums at 4:30 p.m. Central Time. The Gingo Channel debuted on May 28, 2005 at 12:00 a.m. Eastern Time, with the Critter Mockers episode "A Critter in Love" as its first program. Several former Gingo Lineup series were carried over to the relaunched block including GGTV, Cookie and Cream, The Pandemoniums, DreamWorks' Sinbad, and Critter Mockers, while new series launched on the Gingo Channel including Chrysocolla & Sam and Worldwide Animals. In addition, NightHouse, a late night block targeted towards teens and adults, was launched every night from 9 p.m. EST to 3 a.m. EST and carried adult series including Sherman's Lagoon and Zigger and Grund. Programming :See also: List of programs broadcast by Gingo E/I Indicates program features content in line with FCC E/I programming guidelines. Programs with a Asterisk (*) have transitioned to the Gingo channel. Former programming Original programming *''Cookie and Cream'' (2001–2005)* *''Critter Mockers'' (2003–2005)* *''DreamWorks' Sinbad'' (2004–2005)* *''Gabriel Garza'' (1996–2002)* *''GGTV'' (1999–2005)* *''Hatty'' (1996–2002)* *''Jenny Zoom'' (2001–2004)* *''Limo Dude'' (2004) *''Little Critter'' (1997–2005)E/I * *''Niz Chicoloco'' (1998–2005)* *''Paint World'' (2000–2001)* *''The Pandemoniums'' (2004–2005)* *''Planetokio'' (2002–2003)* *''Pochacco's Famous Friends'' (2003-2005)* *''Puyo Puyo'' (1999–2000) Acquired programming Despite the Gingo Lineup name, the block also aired some programming from other companies and some Universal programming that were made without Gingo. *''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' (2001-2003) *''Back to the Future'' (1996–2005)* *''Beethoven'' (1996–2005)* *''Bomberman Jetters'' (2003–2005)* *''Butt-Ugly Martians'' (2001–2002) *''Cardcaptors'' (2003–2005)* *''C.L.Y.D.E.'' (2001-2003) *''Donkey Kong Country'' (2000–2005)* *''Exosquad'' (1996–2001) *''Fievel's American Tails'' (1999–2003) *''Oggy and the Cockroaches'' (2001–2005)* *''Maisy'' (1999–2001)E/I *''My Melody's Magical Adventure'' (2005)* *''The Mummy: The Animated Series'' (2004–2005)* *''The New Woody Woodpecker Show'' (2000–2005)* *''Rayman: The Animated Series'' (2001) *''Space Goofs'' (2001–2005)* *''The Spooktacular New Adventures of Casper'' (2004–2005)* *''Sitting Ducks'' (2003-2005)* *''Tama and Friends'' (2001–2002)E/I *''Tootuff'' (2004–2005) *''Woody Woodpecker'' (1996–2005)* *''The Woody Woodpecker Show'' (1996–2005)* *''Tokyo Mew Mew'' (2001-2003) Cross-programming with other networks and International broadcasts From 1998 to 2004, USA Network launched a Gingo Lineup block on its channel under USA Kids (originally titled Gingo on USA until October 2001), replacing the USA Action Extreme Team block which closed in 1998. From 1998 to until the block's closure, the block was also aired on The WB 100+ Station Group, a network that was known for maintaining a master schedule of syndicated programming that aired simultaneously on all WB 100+ affiliates outside of designated network programming time periods. On November 3, 1999, Universal Television launched the first international Gingo Lineup Channel in the United Kingdom. It broadcast for 15 hours a day. From 2004 to 2006, The Gingo Lineup was shown on ABC1 in the United Kingdom. In Summer 2006, the block was replaced with programming from Playhouse Disney. On July 26, 2000, Global Television Network produced its own version of the Gingo Lineup over roughly the same period as the American block, but only aired weekday afternoons, though using the same cartoon lineup as the American block. On September 1, 2003, UPN launched a Gingo Lineup block on its channel under the UPN Afternoon Toonz, replacing Disney's One Too which shut down a day before. On September 15, 2006, the block was replaced by Kids' WB when UPN shut down and programming moved to The CW. Spanish-language network Univision offered Gingo Lineup programming in Spanish on Saturday and Sunday mornings, as part of the Univision Kids block (originally titled Gingo en Univision until 2001), which featured such shows as Paint World and Planetokio. Furthermore, shows that never aired on the English version of the Gingo Lineup (such as Ace Lightning and Jumanji) did air on the Spanish version of the block. On April 5, 2008, Gingo programming on Univision was replaced with Planeta U. Canadian TV network Teletoon added Gingo Lineup programming to their channel (with the exception of Stickin' Around which already aired on YTV), alongside Quebec-French dubbed versions for its French-language counterpart Télétoon. On September 5, 2003, Astral Media launched a Canadian version of Gingo Lineup Channel under a brand licensing agreement with Universal Studios; the channel operated as a multiplex channel of Teletoon, which had long maintained a programming distribution agreement with Gingo for the domestic rights to the U.S. channel's series. Some international Gingo Lineup channels, such as in Russia, were rebranded as Universal Family. List of international channels and blocks More coming soon! Carrying stations Markets where Gingo Lineup ran on a Fox affiliate More coming soon! Markets where Gingo Lineup ran on a UPN affiliate More coming soon! Markets where Gingo Lineup ran on a The WB affiliate More coming soon! Markets where Gingo Lineup ran on an independent station More coming soon! Slogans *"A Perfect Place for Animation" (October 2, 1996 – April 18, 2001) *"It's Always on the Gingo" (April 19, 2001 – May 28, 2005) Gallery Gingo screen bug.png|On-screen bug from 2003 to 2005 bandicam 2019-02-20 03-30-32-238.png|TV-G with E/I bug from 2001 (Tama and Friends) Gingo Lineup website.png|The offical website. Trivia * Prior to 2003, stations that aired the block used stations own screen bug for syndicated programming and their own branding for promos. * When Gingo Lineup aired Tokyo Mew Mew and Onegai My Melody, they produced their own English dubs produced in-house by Gingo, and used the original Japanese masters, albeit with brief editing, Gingo Lineup airings of Tama and Friends used the 4Kids dub. See also *Universal Kids *Gingo (TV channel) *Gingo TV Specials Category:Channels Category:Programming blocks Category:Gingo Animation Category:Gingo Lineup Category:Defunct